therealmsofkelmarthfandomcom-20200214-history
Menyat' Parfenko
Menyat' Parfenko is a Player Character in Primed RP played by Shane Jopling. Background Early Life Menyat's life has always been tied closely to Istoriya, and more precisely to the Church of Moira. Born to the Parfenko family - a reputable, pious family with many ties to the city and its faith - and being possessed of a noteworthy physical stature and endurance, it was no surprise that he was groomed to become a member of the order of Knights dedicated to safeguarding Istoriya. Despite the affluence and luxuries that his family's position afforded him, Menyat's upbringing was not a pampered one. The boy's strength was no secret, and the development of his physical ability took a priority in his early years so that he might grow to become a knight. What was a secret, however, was the young Menyat's rather dangerous discovery; an affinity for beasts, the strength of such bordering on the occult practices of Beast Magic, a taboo source of magic that carried with it a death sentence within the city's walls. Marked as he was, Menyat's continued survival in the city would require this secret to be discovered by no-one. In this way, his upcoming position within the Knights of Moira would prove strangely beneficial; the status that such a position provided him with, coupled with his pious bloodline, would do well to divert prying eyes and keep suspicious voices quiet. Knighthood So it was that Menyat' dedicated himself to the cause of the Knights, and in doing so found a sense of purpose, duty; a responsibility to keep the people of Istoriya safe, even as he worked to conceal a facet of his identity from them. With his determination, physical prowess and strong sense of morality, Menyat's rise to Knighthood was a swift one indeed. Squired at an early age, Menyat' would rise to the title of Knight at the young age of 18. From there, his duties mercifully took him out of the city for much of his time. The duty of a Knight is that of a protector and steward. Throughout the lands surrounding Istoriya, Menyat' and his fellow knights worked tirelessly, fighting off Orcish raiders and protecting the surrounding settlements. One less savoury duty that was expected of him was the protection of the local populace from what they perceived as the 'curse' of beast magic. While others of his station may have been more eager to strike down such practices, Menyat' worked to disprove the presence of such wherever he could, saving a good deal of lives - be they true beast magic users, or simply innocents accused of such. Kinship One day, while Menyat's duties had him within Istoriya proper, he was fortunate - or unfortunate, depending on one's view of the events - enough to witness an attempt at trade between the Church and a group of Polska trackers. The latter had brought a beast with them, which they were trying to barter off to the Church for its pelt; a white-furred Arctic Fox that they had caught during a recent hunting trip, half-starved, beaten and bruised by its captors. While the Church saw little value in such a damaged pelt and refused the offer, Menyat's latent affinity for the beasts of the land flared up within him; he felt the pain and hopelessness of the captured animal, and quickly found it to be unbearable. With his morality perhaps clouding his judgement, the Knight stepped forth and offered to purchase the fox in the Church's stead. So it was that Menyat' found himself with this fox, taken back to his home to be nursed back to health. Though his father berated him for the decision to take in the fox, he proved remarkably helpful when it came to tending to the beaten animal's wounds and ensuring its recovery. Over the course of its recovery and the pair's shared proximity, a bond would begin to form. Menyat's affinity for and compassion toward the fox served as a catalyst, and the pair's souls were intertwined. The fox would then be given a name: Gibel' Category:Character Category:Player Character Category:Shane Jopling Category:Human Category:Fighter Category:Primed RP